


【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（四）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640101
Kudos: 6





	【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（四）

Chapter4-Part1

尤瑞丽亚·米勒是一家位于伦敦近郊，装修精致的小型超市的店长，她在得知这条街连续的五家店铺均属于一位来自古老富有纯血家族的巫师时，在刻板印象的影响下，她认定了自己在为一个严苛古板，固执坚持偏激纯血论的富裕老头工作——所以当她在一个有厚厚金红色晚霞的周五黄昏见到实际上英俊异常的年轻男人——她的实际老板布莱克先生时，她焦糖色的漂亮眼球简直要顺着眼眶平滑的肌肉滚下来。

他可真的太好看了——高大的身材比例像优秀麻瓜雕塑家的作品一样匀称完美，白皙的皮肤包裹着雕刻面部的线条，深邃的银灰色眼睛里涵盖了星辰。

化妆镜后小心打理刘海的尤瑞丽亚暖色的眼神穿过办公室门空隙，打量着布莱克先生极为英俊的长相感叹，只恨自己没有再把妆画得精致一点——曾经她还未察觉住在街尾公寓那个性感的褐发巫师莱姆斯是同性恋时，她也会那样做。

噢，他回来了。

比往常早一点——她知道莱姆斯处于魔法部一个异常繁忙辛苦的位置——每个黄昏，像现在这样，他经常疲倦到无法做出任何表情，整齐得体的衣着挤压着高大修长的躯干。他的消费频率基本以月计算，每次都要在货架上熟练地取下几打湿巾，两大罐头发顺滑剂，一袋吐司面包，一罐蓝莓果酱和数量庞大的同品牌巧克力——有时会有其他甜食——然后他会啪嗒几声把它们撂在收银台上，低头从斗篷里掏出金加隆。

“让我来。”

在她娴熟地施加计算咒语时，魔杖尖被身后的黑发巫师握住了。尤瑞丽亚退到门后，惊讶地看到莱姆斯死气沉沉的琥珀色瞳孔在听到布莱克先生低沉的声音时，唰得变亮了。

“20加隆14西可再加你一个吻，先生。”

噢赫尔加啊，我都习惯了，好看的男孩都是这样——门后的女店长无法控制地上翻她焦糖色的眼球——喜欢另一个好看的男孩。

布莱克先生靠近莱姆斯耳边轻声说话，低下头的动作恰好让优雅的黑发遮住他的下颚线。虚掩的门后的尤瑞丽亚激动地捂下了一声惊呼——她看见莱姆斯脸上的微笑，手叠在布莱克先生的手上，指甲向下在手背上划着小圆圈，然后顺着手臂滑动到肩膀，用脸颊讨好地蹭蹭对方的鬓角，周围的空气因暧昧而升温至火热。

“这真是个惊喜，我本来没认为你真的能来找我。”

“我只是恰好是这家店的老板。”布莱克先生露出一个非常迷人的笑容，银灰色的眼睛里闪烁着狡黠和兴奋，他的舌尖几乎要碰到莱姆斯的耳廓，“今天不加班吗？”

“我也没那么忙。”

“骗人。”

“至少是今天。”

褐发男人动作轻柔地，用大拇指摩擦着布莱克先生的脸颊——像是在抚摸一只幼犬。他们之间的距离越靠越近，声音逐渐轻到尤瑞丽亚需要把耳朵贴在门上才能听清一小部分模糊的对话内容。

“有空到我家去拿外套吗？”

“如果你可以的话。”

“尤瑞丽亚？”

“啊好，我来看店……”尤瑞丽亚手忙脚乱地从门后探出头，不意外地发现柜台上的避孕套少了一盒。

布莱克先生被身边沙褐色头发的巫师挽住小臂，带出柜台——前者皱眉轻微地挣扎了几秒，没有松开，反而伸手去把玩莱姆斯羊毛长围巾上的流苏，他们之间的距离是好能做到分享热量。街角微黄的路灯把并肩而行的灰影拉长，逐渐消失在道路尽头。

Chapter4-Part2

莱姆斯具有实质性温度的殷切目光根本无法拒绝——至少小天狼星是这么认为的——或许他只是想为自己多次被褐发巫师带偏轨道，甚至在了解透彻来龙去脉后仍旧被乖乖牵着走的行为辩解。

唯一值得庆幸的是他的理智失望了——没有再喧嚣着强调危险性，强迫小天狼星离开莱姆斯——这给予他与卢平副司长以较为和平的方式相处的条件，至少小天狼星没有像所有人想象中的那样，恶狠狠地武力威胁他并不如看上去那么无辜的一夜情对象。

你知道，我也清楚你知道，你也晓得我清楚，但没有人拆穿揭露什么，没有人试图解决问题——小天狼星不知道事情的走向脉络会是这样，也许连莱姆斯也没有想到。

含糊地逃避问题——小天狼星失望地发现这个行为听起来不像格兰芬多，实际上也不属于一个古板严谨的魔法部人精——但这不意味着小天狼星对莱姆斯的定义出现了差错。

他只能是墨守成规又精明的洁癖——整齐的衣着就连围巾都是以特定方式和角度叠好的，大衣口袋里的细框金丝眼镜夹着印着深蓝色标识的白手套，鹿皮靴的表面锃亮到值得怀疑鞋底都是一尘不染的，十字结领带上有松木味的香水，胡渣剃得干干净净，沙褐色的头发在柔顺剂的作用下服帖整齐，目光锐利警惕性高——梅林，所以我真的不该近距离还如此明目张胆地打量他。

“我等了你很久。”莱姆斯对着小天狼星突然偏开的目光微笑，“你应该早点告诉我的。”

“那你就不会像现在这么开心了。”

“你一直以来都是惊喜。”——可是你差点从惊喜变成惊吓了。

“你只是用一种很浪漫的方式说自己患得患失。”

“自从我那天晚上发现了你之后的每一次克制自己不滥用工作职权调查相关信息都变成一种挑战。”莱姆斯抬起手轻轻揉他的头发，小天狼星讨厌头发被人弄乱——但这个界限似乎不包括莱姆斯，对此大脚板给出的可能解释是“我一定是当狗的时候习惯了”。

“那天晚上是我发现你的，司长。”

“我是副的。”莱姆斯强调，“不过这并不能阻止你的兴师问罪对吗？”

“我不想那么做，”小天狼星下意识否认自己的最初目的——难道直接跟他坦白“没错我他妈就是非法阿尼玛格斯，还在你家住了好几天”，然后凶狠地威胁他吗？在发觉自己可能会终结对话后，他又有些尴尬地补充道，“我是说如果你也不想了话。”

“我不想做任何会妨碍我去你家‘拿外套’的事。”

“飞路网点在那里。”

“我知道，但是走过去也不远。”

莱姆斯带着他往意料之外的方向走，这无可避免地令小天狼星感到不安——他不认为自己有在巫师形态下和莱姆斯单独相处的准备——非限制级的那种相处，当然。

小天狼星对莱姆斯没有了解到能排除突然收起和善的神色递，给他一副银色魔法追踪镣铐然后强硬地把他逮到傲罗司的可能性——如果是大脚板了话，就不用提防莱姆斯想要升职加薪或是单纯不愿意为陌生人隐瞒。

“你的确滥用职权调查我了。”

小天狼星刚开口就后悔了，他感觉自己提莱姆斯的工作提得太频繁了。或许现在就把他拉进倒闭的巫师袍商店后街里亲吻是个好主意——做爱本来就是他们之间除了审讯和威胁以外唯一该存在的事。

“一点点，我很抱歉。”莱姆斯尴尬地笑了，用苍白的手指搓搓鼻梁，拉着小天狼星穿过被上百个透出灯光的橱窗包围的街道，来到一辆移动冰淇淋车门口，“我想吃冰淇淋。”

“注意对外形象，卢平司长。”

小天狼星夸张地挑挑眉毛，露出一个惊讶的笑容——整体色调是梦幻糖果色的冰淇淋车显然和小天狼星印象中的莱姆斯不是一个风格——他记得自己上次在这买了装着一打不同口味雪糕球的花筒是为了哄4岁的哈利开心。

“但我现在想吃一个巧克力味的冰淇淋。”莱姆斯摇摇头，固执地说，“而且我要买大份加饼干角的那种，每次过来都没时间买。”

“我更喜欢吃覆盆子口味的，但这里饼干角没你想的那么好吃。”——其实是因为小天狼星上次要了太多饼干角，没来得及吃完。融化的甜腻奶浆把原本酥脆的饼干角泡软了。

“谢谢，我还是想尝一下。”

褐发巫师琥珀色的眼睛发亮，从店员的手上接过打好的两个冰淇淋花筒。他把装有覆盆子味雪糕球的那支递给小天狼星，后者被巧克力冰淇淋粘上他鼻尖的样子逗笑了。莱姆斯抬起头注视小天狼星，不自觉地跟着他一起笑。

这真不像是在看审讯对象——小天狼星低头，躲开炽热的光线。用拇指抹掉他脸上残留着的甜腻奶浆和饼干碎屑。

Chapter4-Part3

被莱姆斯压倒在沙发上之前，小天狼星曾尝试把扑在自己身上的饿狼拽回卧室。莱姆斯低吼一声表示抗议，侵略性地拽着小天狼星的领口亲吻，手臂搂住后腰，手指顺着衣物下光裸的腹部皮肤下滑。小天狼星从疯狂的亲吻中模糊地分出一点注意力，听见皮带被解开后掉在地上的声音。

亲吻在莱姆斯的手指向更下方滑动时结束，修长的手指挑开裤链揉搓，加重两人呼吸节奏，柔顺的头发软绵绵地蹭在肩膀的位置。然后又下移到两腿之间，舌尖和牙齿通过留下潮湿的痕迹狂热地汲取着温度。

小天狼星听见塑料质感的东西被撕碎的声音，但他不允许自己去查看什么——他只能舔着嘴唇，品尝着残留的莱姆斯气息，努力支撑着自己不被侵入身体的快感激得软了腿向后倒，仰直脖颈盯着天花板大口喘气，并思考着为什么这又发生了。下身充满掠夺性的湿热逐渐从前端下移到臀间摩擦时，他尝试控制自己压低喘息，却无法拒绝强烈的热情，也毫不意外地被懊悔羞愤的巨浪淹没了。

上午发出啧声唤犬的舌尖配合着带着润滑剂的手指，在内壁处滑动按压，白天覆盖在大脚板皮毛上的大手现在停留在后腰肌肉上——显然小天狼星暂时还找不到其他方法表达自己的不满——于是他极其粗暴地拽住莱姆斯的头发，向后拉。用分身的顶撞狠狠地快速碾碎莱姆斯嘴里模糊的口水声，直到后者必须收缩喉咙强忍异物入侵带来的不适。

“咳咳……小天狼星？”

“不好意思，听不清。”

“唔-呃…放开，太过了咳……”

“你说什么？”

“求你……”

小天狼星的手掌从褐发滑到眉骨，莱姆斯在主动吐出咸腥的分身之前好几次被呛到干呕缺氧，口水顺着被带出，濡湿了被磨得红肿的嘴角。小天狼星毫无歉意地盯着变得潮红的皮肤，眼里迸发出银灰色的狡黠，满意地看到莱姆斯不适的表情和泛红的眼角，只觉得穿着一层层得体的衣服为他口交的卢平司长特别性感。

“你今天好像特别暴躁。想来点特别的放松一下吗？”

“当心被控告私生活混乱淫荡，司长先生。”

啪！

“啊——唔……”

“我相信这个形容词更适合你，毕竟只有你才会在被粗暴地对待后还喊叫着不够并用超级性感的屁股蹭我的屌不是吗？”

小天狼星感觉认知和痛感混合一起，在大脑皮层炸开了——刚刚说话的人是他妈温柔体贴绅士有礼莱姆斯吗？

在意识到玩脱了之前，他就立刻被舒适的疼痛刺激得浑身发软——手指用力按揉着腔壁处腺体，突然带着过多的润滑液抽出，指痕随着清晰一响出现在光滑的臀上。

莱姆斯突然把他推向客厅落地窗，力度大到生疼。黑发巫师在双手被交叉禁锢在冰冷的玻璃上时感受到分身抵上了腰，顺着流下的液滴挤进甬道的快感代替了痛感，让汗水打湿了发根。他粗喘着轻轻晃动挣扎，直到断断续续的呻吟都被肉体相撞及训诫拍打的啪声盖过。

“操噢-噢啊啊——我他妈没有……”

小天狼星的手臂紧贴着落地窗，靠近他发白指节附近，透明光滑的玻璃上渗出了水珠。深灰色的眼睛紧张地反映着黑森森的空旷街道和零星的黄色灯光，分身在臀肉被拍打至颤抖时吐出前液——他有点喜欢这种放松方式，或者说是种惩罚。

“第一次见面就邀请我到酒吧后巷做爱并自己坐上来挨操的不是你？”

莱姆斯扬起向后拉的手掌，在泛红的翘臀上重重来了几下。小天狼星呻吟着，艰难挪动逃离却被连续的挺进动作弄软了腰。前者朝黑发男人仰直的颈部线条吐着热气，声音沙哑——也许那是小天狼星不久前在他喉咙口处横撞造成的。

“噢-噢呃呜真他妈疼……操操-啊疼，该死的混蛋……”

他下意识否认并咒骂出声，却几乎是瞬间反悔了——小天狼星了解自己的性癖，他太清楚此刻能随时带给他毫无预料的快感和兴奋的，绝对不仅来自于在腺体处摩擦跳动的分身——清晰敞亮的玻璃窗，落在臀峰上疼痛的力度以及从最温柔正直的人口中最下流调戏，无论是哪个都值得小天狼星放肆地尖叫。

“我他妈要杀了你，操……”

“你可以直说你很爽。”

“滚蛋！”

啪！

“操-操啊-啊-啊嗯不——我，我错了唔-唔啊，莱米——”

莱姆斯满意地低头咬住他的后颈，灼热的呼吸喷洒在跳动的脉搏上，揉搓鲜红掌痕的动作安抚着挣扎求饶的黑发巫师，直到臀肉丰满地从指缝间溢出。另一只手掐住乳头拨动，分身富有技巧地在腺体上顶弄，力度逐渐温柔得像情人间的爱抚——拉长的性快感却比暴力的撞击要更折磨人。

“肮脏的小狗狗衣衫不整地挂着件浴袍成功勾引了我后每一句都在求我把他操哭，求我打他屁股并喊他荡妇地把他弄射，是不是？”

“唔-唔呃啊，啊-啊嗯我没……”

啪！

“噢-唔，我是说……你他妈在街上就盯着我的屁股想直接把我扒光……嗯-嗯……”

“罗伊娜在上，我没有。我只是想让你操我的嘴操到射得全身都是。”

“别跟我说你的嘴是被我操过才变得这么脏的。噢别停戈德里克啊啊啊啊——”

高潮来得缓慢却猛烈——几乎只需要在密集的抽插中某个时刻，某个单一碾过敏感点或是拍打的动作就足以让小天狼星顾不上急促的呼吸呻吟和从紧绷到麻木的全身肌肉，低吼着射出来。深灰色的眼睛被堆积的汹涌快感冲击到失神，黑卷的头发被汗水黏在脸颊。从窒息感中缓过来的每一次粗喘都能泄出呻吟——他累到虚脱，却无法躺下去，无法分辨支撑他的是羞愧还是意犹未尽。

我明明是找他来算账的，怎么现在搞得我被教训了——小天狼星偏过头，向后蹭蹭还在自己身后撞击的灼热温度。后者带着干掉润滑液的手指扳过他的脸，来了一个甜蜜轻柔的吻——小天狼星暂时忘记了他的目的。

玻璃窗上聚起了哈出的气凝结的水珠和手指印痕，模糊地印出小天狼星疲倦的神色和胸口纹身周围的红色吻痕，精液在窗面上流淌凝固——这下好了，别再想请家养小精灵帮忙打扫，也别指望一个清理一新就能完事。

“下次试试别只顾着自己爽提醒我一声，至少射在我手上。”莱姆斯努力平复自己的呼吸，扶着还在颤抖的腰退了出来，取下避孕套打上结——小天狼星根本没发现他们用了。他疼惜地抚摸腰臀上指痕，“疼吗？”

“你管我射在哪里。”小天狼星模糊地反驳，抢过褐发男人手上的避孕套，随便扔在地上之后放心地向后倒进莱姆斯的怀里。等待眼前的白光渐渐变浅后，他指挥着莱姆斯把自己扶到主卧里去，“话再那么多别想留下来睡觉。”

“我挺少那么讲话的。”

“只对我不可以吗？”

“可以。”

“你以前每次都太温柔了，好像我是什么易碎品一样。”

“不易碎，但是容易丢。”莱姆斯琥珀色的眼睛闪着古怪的光，沉闷的笑声从小天狼星手臂底下传出来，“每次睡完我就头也不回地跑掉。”

Chapter4-Part4

小天狼星总是醒得很早——这个能力提供给他充裕的时间在别人家一夜情后悄悄离开，避免尴尬。同时如果发生在自己家，作为一个合格的炮友他也会选择装睡，给予对方充足的时间来避免他们之间的交谈——即使对方是莱姆斯·卢平。

他很清楚地记得莱姆斯不曾挪动的睡死状态一直持续到十点半才迷迷糊糊消失——迟到令小天狼星怀疑法律执行司副司长的自律水平门槛——当然，他没有发现这是个周末的早晨。

终于，褐发巫师艰难地坐起来打哈欠，伸展手脚轻轻披上外套。他的黑眼圈很深重，头发乱糟糟地蓬松起来，领带结松散，扯开的衬衫被压得皱巴巴的，虚虚地遮盖着脖子上的深红色吻痕。

小天狼星眯着眼偷瞄，看见他掏出魔杖，熟练地用无声咒修好被身体压弯的金丝眼镜，睡眼惺忪地皱着眉低头看着昨天晚上忘记摘下来的手表——已经在皮肤上留下了印痕，然后迅速整理好着装，爬下床摇摇晃晃地向卧室门走——没错，你应该毫不留恋地穿上衣服立刻离开，杜绝一切语言情感交流，彻底忘了有我这个人，这才是一夜情正常状态——所以对我来说也没什么好失落的。

快走吧——小天狼星没有意识到他是在劝慰他自己——你不会愿意面对清醒的我，离开我的公寓，然后再也别回来。阿尼玛格斯的事情我也就当你不知道，别再让我持续越界了。

莱姆斯的脚步却在床尾的位置僵硬地停住了，他神情复杂地回头。小天狼星在心里大叫着不好。

小天狼星慌忙地闭紧眼睛装睡，压住逐渐变快的心跳，期盼着自己睁开眼睛时卧室里只有他一个人——但他紧接着便感觉到有一件宽大厚重的大衣和一个轻松柔软的吻分别落在自己的身上和额头上。

“我很想陪着你，希望外套能在下一次的见面上有帮助。”

小天狼星懒得揣测莱姆斯奇怪的举动和话语——实际上似乎不管多么不合理行为，只要放在包庇嫌疑人的法律执行司副司长莱姆斯身上都是合理的。

他继续装睡，同时利用犬科阿尼玛格斯特有的敏锐听觉判断莱姆斯距离的远近。等待熟悉的扣门声响起后，立刻睁开眼睛，翻身爬起来，被掀起掉落在地上摊开的外套底下却发出了金属碰撞木质的浊声。

翻开外套看到一把在晨间阳光下闪烁金属光晕的钥匙躺在地上滚着颤圈时，小天狼星第一次承认自己的确听到了胸腔里因狂喜而清晰密集的心跳。


End file.
